SoulMates
by Werter
Summary: Narcissa Black was always hated by her family. They treated her like a mistake. "Half-Blood!" They spat.   The only Happiness she had to look for was her SoulMate. AU
1. Atticus' Betrayal

Chapter 1: Atticus' Betrayal

A/N: This is based off the plot posted by Druss the Legend. Also this is my First. Story. Ever. Another thing to know is that it doesn't follow his plot exactly. Oh, and AU.

Lord Atticus Black stepped off the Magical Flying Taxi Service platform and into the lands of Wizard Bulgaria. Atticus was black haired, with blue eyes, and was about 5"2'. He had come on a business trip for the Department of Foreign Affairs Office. He was to meet with the Prime Minister of Magic of Bulgaria, Georgi Parvanov. Secretly though, he had always wanted this trip, given only to the Chief Wizard of Foreign Affairs, because of the Veela. Bulgaria was home to a huge colony of Veelas, and outsiders were only allowed in with permission from either the Veela queen, or the Minister of Magic. He was going to obtain this permission with a small alibi he had already set up. Atticus pulled out his wand pointed at the street and said, "_Accio Car,_" Summoning a black 1973 Pontiac GTO in front of him. He placed his trunk in the back of the car, and entered into the car. He began to drive pulling back on the Flight Lever, not needing the Invisibility Boaster since he was in the all Magical area of the country. He began his short drive to Ministry Of Magic building.

The Ministry of Magic Building of Bulgaria was enormous, with three Black and Gold spires jutting out from the top. At the top of the middle Spire was the Prime Minister of Magic's office, which overlooked all of Magical Bulgaria. He gave the receptionist his Name, flashing his Golden Ministry of Magic ID card. She pointed him to a gold Goblin crafted Elevator in the middle of the Room. In fact the Building Reminded him of Gringots back home. He Took the elevator to the top floor, where the Prime Minister was waiting for him. He stepped off the elevator and into the office of the Minister.

"Ahhh, Atticus, I've been expecting you!" said the minister holding out his hand. Atticus took his hand and shook it, " Nice to see you Minister, how's the family?" he responded.

"Fine, Fine, Thank you," responded the Minister, "How are yours?"

"Oh, I'm not married!" said Atticus rather embarrassed.

"Oh, excuse me then, I just assumed that Lord Black would be married before receiving the title!" spoke the Mnister rather rashly.

"No, its okay, lots of people do!" Lied Atticus.

He and the Minister Proceded to converse on the Peace between Great Britain and Bulgaria, assuring that there was no need for a treaty resigning. Eventually conversation turned to the giant Telescopic eyeball at the window overlooking Bulgeria.

"It's called a Watchoscope, It allows me to see anywhere in Magical Bulgaria." Said the Minister.

"Oh," replied Atticus, seeing his chance," even Veela Collona?"

"Yes, even Veela Collona," replied the Minister, with a smile.

"Speaking of which I wish to ask you something." Said Atticus," As head of the Department of Forgin Affairs, I wish to meet with the Rulers of Veela Collona, to discuss there relationship with Great Britain."

The Minister pondered for a moment, thinking it through.

"Very well," he spoke, "I will inform the Queen to expect a visitor, but beware, the Veela are known for three hospitality, sometimes though, they can be a little too generous, if you know what I mean" said the Minister with a laugh.

Atticus laughed with the Minister, a very fake laugh.

As Atticus was lead through the Veela Castle by a young Veela maiden. As they entered the great Hall Room she directed him to the golden throne at the end of the room. As he approached he noticed the Queen looked younger than expected, even for a veela. He bowed on one knee and spoke," Queen Iris, I am Honored to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, they didn't tell you? I'm sorry my mother is out at the moment. I am Princess Adrienne," she said, blushing," I have been instructed to…take care of you." She winked, melting Atticus' heart instantly. She had gorgeous blonde hair, like most other veela's and was wearing a very royal looking dark blue gown. She stepped down off the throne, tossing her gorgeous hair to the side, smiling. Atticus just stood there, mouth agape. She took his hand and lead him to a very ostentatious bedroom with ornate drapes and other fancy things. Atticus was too Hypnotized to do anything as they lay in bed together. She proceded to kiss him thouroughly, As his hands roamed around her body, She began running her slender fingers through his hair. He felt a warmness spread overhim.

"_Veela Magic" _he tought, _"she's seducing me! Not that she needed to though."_

He felt the warmness again as darkness and lust overshadowed him.


	2. Narcissa's Torment

Chapter 2: Narcissa's Torment

The night before had ended up with the Princess having a child nine months later. Atticus, seeing it as a gift, and a proud father of a newborn baby girl, was very happy at this. Unfortunately, The Black Elders weren't too thrilled.

"This is an Outrage!" said one of the Black Elders, Saret.

"A half-blood!" said Elizabeth, another Elder, " in the black Family! This is a Disgrace."

" I say we have her Killed!" said Vincent. The Others Agreed.

"NO!" shouted Atticus, "she's my child, and I will raise her as such!"

The others pondered. "The only way you can keep this…this…thing, is if you never see her mother again." said Saret.

"What? Why? I Love Her!" said an angry Atticus.

"Well you better find someone else to Love, a pureblood!" said Elizabeth, " or else the Child dies!"

"Okay!" he shouted, looking at the sleeping baby girl in his arms, "I'll do it!"

"Good, because we've already found you a suitable mate…" said Vincent.

Atticus went on to marry a pureblood witch named, Druella Rosier. He named his first daughter Narcissa Adrienne Black, after his old flare Princess Narcissa Adrienne. He also had children with his new wife, Andromeda Carpa Black, and Bellatrix Rose Black.

11 years later…

"I got it!" cried Narcissa, "I got My Letter to Hogwarts!"

"That's great Honey!" said Atticus. "I'm very proud of you!"

"I didn't know they let in half-breads!" said Andromeda, her sister, also 11.

"Yeah especially one's like you!" said Bellatrix, her 10 year old sister.

"Girl's be Nice to your Sister!" said Atticus," I have to go to Diagon Alley to pick up your stuff for school, so I'll be gone for a couple of Hours!" He then walked away and out the door.

Narcissa looked at her sistes, both smiling evily.

"We'll give you five seconds," said Andromeda, "Run."

Narcissa ran through the house her sisters clearly giving her three seconds.

When she reached her room she heard an "_Incarcerous!" _from behind her. She turned to see Bella had her wand pointed at her. A moment later she felt her arms tied above her head by rope and her ankles also tied together by rope. She fell back, her sister conjuring a pillow to ease the fall.

"Now look what we have here!" said Bella, "a poor wittle veela!"

"I say we punish her!" said Andromeda, "show her who's boss!"

"I couldn't agree more sister!" said Bella.

Andromeda went and sat next to Narcissa's stomach, and Bella sat by her feet.

"Oh come on! Come on Girls! Please! Don't do this!"said Narcissa.

"Here come the tickle fingers!" said Andromeda wiggling her fingers at Narcissa. She lifted up Narcissa's shirt and began to tickle her tummy.

"No!HAHANO!StAHHP!" laughed Narcissa, begging her sisters to let her go.

While Andromeda Tickled her belly, Bellatrix tickled her bare feet.

"Awww, is poor cissy Ti-ca-wish !" said Bella tickling in between Narcissa's toes.

"Yes especially right…here!" said Andromeda tickling her bellybutton with her finger.

"NOOOHAHAHAHNOTTTTHEEERREE!PLEASE NOT MY BELLY BUTTON!" screamed Narcissa. It was common knowledge that Narcissa Black's bellybutton was extremely ticklish, but it didn't help that veela skin was unnaturally sensitive. Just then her mother walked in. She observed the situation and just walked away, despite Narcissa's pleas for help. Narcissa continued to be tormented by her sisters for the rest of the day, until they finally got bored and walked away, leaving her tied there. Narcissa just wished she was at Hogwarts, when she was there she would get friends, and be happy!

Or so she thought…

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, but I just had to end it there, dramatically. Please Read and Review!


	3. The Wand of a Veela

Chapter 3: The Wand of a Veela

Narcissa Black walked down the road of Diagon Alley with her father. She was headed to Olivander's Wand Shop, because she, unlike her sisters, had yet to get a wand. As she entered the shop she saw an old bearded man standing in the store.

"Ah, Welcome my dear, to Olivander's; I am Olivander how may I be of service?" said the old man.

"I'm looking to buy my first wand, sir." She said attempting to use her Veela charm, which failed, due to the Black Elder's Curse.

"Ah! Oh extrodinary! I am honored you have chosen me for this very special event!" said the old man gleefully, "Here try this wand, it was made in Vermont, a state in America!"

As she reached over to grab the wand, her robe fell down to her elbow, showing her mother's (her real mother, her veela mother) bracelet.

"Merlin's Beard!" he said dropping the wand grabbing her arm. "It can't be!" he said examining her bracelet. He looked up at her, "You're a veela aren't you, and not just that, but from the Royal Veela Family of Veela Collana?"

"Um…uh..H-How …?" she stuttered.

"The Royal Family Seal, it's on your bracelet," he said, pointing it out.

"Oh," she said in shock. " My father never told me that." She muttered to herself.

"Now, my Lady, forget this old wand," he said picking it up and throwing it on the shelf, "Your mother already took the liberty of having a custom wand made for you." He went up the stairs to the upper level and disappeared behind a curtain. A few moments later he appeared from behind the curtain holding a silver wand box. "Here you are," he said handing the box to her. "That wand there is a very unique one, it contains a strand of your mother's hair in it" he said as she opened up the box. It was absolutely beautiful; it was a flawless stick of pure silver, enchanted to glow slightly. As she held it in her hand a thin rope of gold wrapped around it, and when the rope reached the tip a large fountain of silver sparks burst forth from the wand. Narcissa instantly felt a connection to the wand, as just holding it gave her a sense of calm, and peace. Then the sparks stopped and the golden rope faded away. "That is a very special wand you have there, My Lady," said Olivander, "Oh! I almost forgot your mother wanted you to have this," he said pulling out a pure silver lamp. "It's a genie, there are people who would kill for one, espically one of that power." He said pointing at the lamp.

"T-Thank you, sir, for everything." She said taking the lamp in her hands.

"Of course My Lady, any time!" he said waving goodbye. And with that she stepped out into Diagon Alley, and ran to her Father.

A/N: Be sure to review it's your words that help me to continue writing!

Also, To:

Hakkyou no Yami: I appreciate your kind words, and who knows, this story is full of twists and turns.

major wallace: Thank You.

reblchild : Thank You for the kind words, and I will continue to make Andromeda cruel as the story goes on so be ready.


	4. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her secret chamber in Malfoy Manor. Her silver-blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She had just finished watching the pensive memory of her first wand. She looked at the veela book, entitled _**SoulMates**_, again re-reading the part about dreams.

"_At any given time in a veela's life, whether she be 13 or 13,000, she will have dreams of a person with whom she feels a caring and genuine love for and from…unable to remember the face…blurry…as time goes on more details will be added to the face…" _

"As time goes on…" Narcissa muttered. She walked over to her wall of memories. She found the one when she had her first SoulMate Dream. She poured it into pensieve and placed her face into the water…

Narcissa Black looked at the long, black train on platform 9 ¾. It was massive in length, enough to carry thousands of students from London to Hogwarts. She kissed her father goodbye, and was about to give her mother a kiss, but all her mother did was glare at her, before hugging Andromeda and Bellatrix goodbye. She followed her sisters on to the train until she reached an old dingy empty compartment. "See ya later Cissy," said Bellarix poking her in the ribs. "Yeah, Bye" said Andromeda, poking her tummy and pushing her into the compartment. "Oh this compartment looks scrumptious, don't you think Bella?" said Andromeda rubbing her belly for emphasis. "Yeah, it's perfect for a half-breed!" said Bellatrix. They closed the compartment door and locked her in, laughing at her. Then they walked away leaving her there. Narcissa just sat there and began to cry, with people just laughing at her. After about five minutes a girl with redhair and a boy with black hair walked by and saw her crying in the compartment. The girl then instantly unlocked the cabin door and ran in attempting to comfort Narcissa.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" said the red-haired girl.

"Why are you crying?" said the black-haired boy.

"It's nothing, just my sisters, I'm fine." Said Narcissa wipping the tears away.

"Are you sure? Is there anything we can do?" said the girl.

"No, I'm Fine." Said Narcissa.

"I'm Lily by the way, Lily Evans, and this is Severus Snape." Said Lily.

"Oh, Hi, I'm Narcissa Black." Said Narcissa,"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Narcissa." Said Severus. They talked for about another half-hour before Narcissa began to feel tired and decided to take a nap…

"Narcissa…" said the hansome boy. " I Love You." He said stroking her hair.

"I Love You too!" she said. He smiled and leaned down, passionately kissing on her lips. It was like nothing she had ever felt in her life. Instantly a sense of love, a feeling of warmth, and a feeling of peace, passion, and caring, came across her at the same time…

She sat up. She was breathing heavily, sweat plastered her silver-blonde hair to her face.

"Woah…" was all she could say. She looked at the sleeping bodies of Lily and Snape.

Snape had his hand around Lily's waist. Narcissa giggled, thinking Snape must of rolled over and accidentally grabbed Lily.

Narcssa Malfoy removed her head from the pensive. The dream was as passionate as always. She wrote down the characteristics she remembered from the man in her dream.

_Handsom_

_Black? (Dark) hair._

_Caucasian._

_Sweet_

_Kind_

She grinned before writing the next one.

_Good Kisser._

A/N: I decided to Go back to the present in this chapter and show things through a pensive. Please Review!


	5. Fate's Hand

A/N: Hakkyou no Yami:The 13,000 year old thing is explained in this chapter.

Major Wallace: Thank You, again.

Chapter 5: Fate's Hand

Narcissa smiled again at the last comment she wrote. She looked the book again, reading the part of a veela's immortality.

"_As the veela is known for her beauty, she is also known for living forever, without a single sign of aging. The reason for this is while male veela's exist, they are uncommonly rare, so the veela live's as long as she can until she finds a proper mate." _

"Yeah, and I might end up being 13,000 years old if I can't figure out who my SoulMate is."

She watched the next few times she had those dreams. Once on the Hogwarts Express, Another the first night at Hogwarts, another at Lily's House over Christmas Vacation, and again back at school. Those were the only times during her first year she had her SoulMate dreams. After recording the characteristics she remembered she recorded the following characteristics.

_Handsome_

_Black? (Dark) hair._

_Caucasian._

_Sweet_

_Kind_

_Good Kisser._

_Green/Hazel Eyes._

_Young Face._

_Short Hair._

Narcissa sat thinking about what else she remembered when she heard, "Mother! Mother! Where are you?"

"Oh, Draco, my dear I'll be right out!" she shouted back. She walked through the portrait of her late father Atticus, and into the Malfoy Manor Living Room. She soon ran into her son, Draco.

"Oh there you are Mother, Father's looking for you. He says that we're going to the Quiditch World Cup, and that you are to prepare yourself." said Draco.

"Oh, of Course, Draco, Dearest." She said, making a fake smile. She then walked her way up to her master bedroom. She picked up the tight, flashy, dark green dress that Lucius had left on the bed for her to wear, along with silver High Heels, and a dark green necklace. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed, She really was very beautiful, but that's all anyone would perceive her as, a very beautiful women. When she was very young the Black elder's had placed a curse on her to prevent her from using any sort of veela charm or magic. She was a slave, a puppet, a doll, masked to hide the Black's mistake.

Then Lucius walked thorough the door of their master bedroom. He smiled, looking his wife up and down. "You look beautiful, honey." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks, Dear." She said, blankly. "Shall we be going?" she said pulling free from his arms.

"Of Course!" he said, faking a smile. They walked down the stairs to the fireplace. Then, puuting her arm around Draco, and Lucius putting his arm around Narcissa, They flooed to the Quiditch World Cup.


	6. Harry's Dreams

A/N: Hakkyou no Yami:Sorry about the time skip but's its necessary for the plot. You will see later. I also won't be going to back to Narcissa's POV for quite some time.

Chapter 6: Harry's Dreams

Harry awoke suddenly, sweat plastering his hair to his face. He was having, for once, a very good dream, when he suddenly was forced from his sleep. He was kissing a strikingly good looking women. She had long flowing blonde hair, and that was all he could remember. Things had gotten very strange for Harry over the past month. Just a week ago Hagrid, a half giant, had knocked down the door, told him he was a wizard, and gave Dudley a pig's tail. He wished he could understand what it meant. He decided to walk down into the Gryffindor common room and get a snack. When he got there he saw a boy about his age with dark black curly hair, brown eyes, and was rather tall for his age, reading a book by the fireplace.

"Hi There!" said the boy. "I don't think we've meet, my name is Brian Larkin, what's yours?"

"Hi, my name is Harry, Harry Potter." Said Harry.

"Nice to meet you Harry!" said Brian. "what brings you down to the Common Room this time of night?"

"I was just going to get a snack, I'm kinda hungry." Said Harry.

"Oh, well you can have my chocolate frog, I'm not very Hungry." Said Brian, handing him the frog.

"I couldn't take your chocolate frog, it's the only one you've got!" said Harry.

"No, no I insist, I've got loads of them." He said shaking the frog in his hand.

"Well, okay if you're sure." Harry said, taking the frog and gulping it down. He then noticed that Brian was writing, not reading.

"What's that you're writing?" asked Harry, his mouth full of chocolate.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing, just a spell I've been working on." Said Brian.

He then pulled out a small book, wrapped in black leather, opened it and began to read it.

"What's that?" asked Harry, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, it's just a spell book my dad left me, he's gone you see, him and my mum, but my sister, she takes care of me. I miss them sometimes but we've got each other. Anyways this book is full of old spells, passed on throughout my family, since Merlin's time. There's spells in here that can turn an apple into an orange, or fire into water, there's also a spell to bring back the dead, but I don't think it works, it requires a lot of stuff, like basilisk's venom and what not." Said Brian.

"Oh, my parents are dead too." Said Harry, suddenly feeling very close to this boy. Brian picked up his wand pointed at the air and said, "_Resteria!"_ Suddenly a ball of green light fired from his wand and exploded with a _bang!_ on the wall. "Wow!" said Brian, "it worked, I mean I think it did."

"What? What did you do?" asked Harry.

"Oh, nothing, but according to this book, that spell can temporarily wipe out your powers, making you unable to use magic for several minutes!" said Brian amazed.

"Wow that is something!" said Harry looking at the book.

Brian yawned, "I think I'm going to go bed now." He said collecting, his things and turning to Harry.

"I think that I will join you!" said Harry, following Brian up the stairs...


	7. New Friendship

A/N: Here's hoping this new chapter will not disappoint. :)

Chapter 7: New Friendship.

Harry walked into the Great Hall, and took his usual seat next to Hermione across from Ron. "Hey, guys good sleep?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I suppose, you?" asked Ron.

Harry blushed remembering his very…vivid…dream. "Yeah, yeah it was good." He said, smiling to himself, happiness clearly visible on his face. Unfortunately this did not pass Hermione's keen stare.

"What? Why are you smiling?" said Hermione, herself smiling.

"Oh, it's…um…nothing, I met someone new last night. Have either of you ever met an Brian Larkin?" asked Harry, his gaze drifting from Hermione to Ron and back. Both Shook their head. Then, suddenly, Hermione snapped to, "Oh, yeah, he's the one living with his sister, right?" said Hermione.

"Poor Bloke, if I had to live with my sister alone for the rest of my life…I can barely Take her now!" said Ron.

"It isn't funny Ron!" she said smacking him on the side of the head.

"Speaking of his sister, does she go to Hogwarts? I've never met her." Said Harry.

"That's because she's a sixth year." Said Hermione, "and she really only keeps to her own group of friends."

"Oh well, that explains that!" said Ron, "Now, I don't know about you, but I'd really rather not be late for Potions, Gryffindor can only lose so many points." They all got up and headed through the corridors to the dungeons. On their way there they made out the muffled words of shouting far down the Hall. "Leave…alone…malfoy…hex…next century…!" was all that could be made out. The trio instantly ran down the hall to the source of the commotion. What they saw next was what one could expect from a swine like Draco Malfoy. A little boy was hunched in the corner crying, with papers we all over the floor. In front of the boy stood Brian Larkin his wand pointed at Draco, whose wand was pointed back at him. "Maybe you didn't understand me, I said leave the kid alone, or I'll hex you into the next century!" shouted Brian.

"You think you scare me, Larkin? You and your bloody sister! The whole lot of you are blood traitors, like the Weaslys!" said Malfoy.

"Hey!" shouted Ron pulling out his own wand, and pointing it a Draco. Before Ron could cast his curse, Brian, with anger visible in his eyes, shouted,

"_Resteria!_" A dark green ball of light hit Malfoy squarely on the chest knocking him to the floor. Malfoy instantly stood up, pointed his wand at Brian, and shouted, "Expeliamus!" Nothing. Nothing Happened. "Expeliamus!" shouted Malfoy, louder. "W-What-did you d-do?" asked a scared Malfoy.

"I knocked out your powers!" said Brian in a matter of fact tone.

"Y-you what?" asked Hermione, her eyes bulging, herself slightly scared.

"I took away his powers," Brian repeated, "Temporarily, of course."

"Wow, How'd you do that?" asked Ron, who was instantly enthralled.

"It's an old spell, dating back to Merlin's time." Answered Brian, slightly embarrassed from all the attention. The thing was, all Brian's life, he never had many friends, besides his Sister, and his dog. All the attention was a different feeling for Brian. "Um…well…we…uh…better get to…potions…before…um…what's his name? Snape! Yeah Snape, before Snape kills us!" said a rather flustered Brian.

"Yeah, um that's a good idea!" said Harry trying to break the tension. "Let's Go!"

And with that, the quarto ran down the hall, to Potions.

Right in the middle of Potions class, as Snape was lecturing the students on how to brew a simple antidote, There was a knocking on the door, and in burst a girl, who looked to be about 16, with long flowing black hair, brown eyes, and a slim, slender, body that Ron instantly fell in love with. There were two things that Harry noticed about her after a longer investigation, One, she had a striking resemblance to Brian. It's not that she wasn't pretty, it was just her eyes were like the ones Brian had, eyes that you could very easily get lost in. Two, she wore a strange golden necklace with an F inside of an L dangling from it. As she burst through the door, she almost tripped on her robes, making her look rather clumsy. When she reached Professor Snape's desk, she promptly handed him a folded piece of parchment which he opened, read and placed on his desk all in one motion. He simply nodded his head, and she turned around surveying the classroom and then her eyes locked on Brian and began to smile. It was in this second that he noticed that Brian too, was wearing a golden necklace, but instead there was an B inside an L. She nodded her head, smiling brightly, it was sure to have made all the boys' hearts melt. Then, as if they had been having some mental conversation, Brian stood up, and followed her out of the classroom. This whole time Ron had just stared at her, mouth agape, but now he finally spoke, "What the bloody hell was that about?"

"That isn't really your concern is it, Mr. Weasly." Answered Professor Snape.

"If you must push yourself into other peoples business, then know this, Ms. Larkin has been given the permission to leave class." This left Ron with nothing more than he had to begin with.

A/N: What do you think of this new Character now? Anything, you'd like to see in the story or any ideas? If so just leave a review and tell me what you think.

~Werter~


	8. The Connection

Soulmates Chapter 8: The Connection

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking from Potions class to the Gryfindor Tower. Harry was in the middle of trying to scratch his nose whilst carrying his books when suddenly a quiver of heat flowed through his body. He was suddenly over come with Fear and Anxiety, his vision went black as he fainted.

_A beautiful women is crying on the floor, her sadness very great. Harry cannot make out any details except two: 1) Extreme beauty. 2)A deep Love and profound caring for this women. He feels his soul wane as he stares at her. His vision is surrounded by black and green smoke. He feels paralyzed, as if unable to move. He suddenly feels a pain behind him, he turns around to see…him. Voldemort's foggy form moves forward toward the women. Harry, suddenly regaining his movement, screams and rushes forward towards Voldemort. He puts his arms out like a cross, blocking Voldemort. When Voldemort passes through Harry, he feels a searing pain in his scar. Harry falls to ground, and suddenly, awakens._

The first thing that Harry notices is the sweet smell of sugar. He opens his eyes to see Brian and the girl who apparently was his sister, looking down at him. "It was a Soulmate Vision," said the girl, "Brian, its time, go get the book."

"I'll be back soon!" said Brian, before rushing off.

The girl stared down at Harry, "You're in the Hospital Wing, Ron and Hermione are sleeping, and yes they are fine, yes your fine too, and I'm Freya Larkin, Brian's sister. Also, you've been out for about…oh seven hours now." Said the girl, answering all of Harry's thoughts.

"Are you…" Harry began.

"No, I'm not psychic, I can just read people very well." Said Freya.

"Wait, did you say seven hours?" said Harry, but before she could answer, Brian had returned, carrying an old book.

"Here we are!" said Brian tossing Harry the book. Harry blew off the dust and read the title. "Veela Magic: Soulmates," he said aloud, "Why the bloody hell do I need this for? And whats a veels?"

"A _Veela_ is a magical creature, very similar to the female human, with extraordinary power over beauty and Love, and with a very distinct type of Magic." Said Freya.

"One of there qualities, is that each has a soulmate. You see you are the Soulmate of a Veela, and a very Royal one at that." Continued Brian.

"We don't know who it is, but we do know that they are looking for you." Said Freya.

"What?" said Harry…and this lead to a night filled with various questions and answers…

Flashforward: (Like a preview)

14 year old Harry Potter walked up the endless flights of stairs in the Quiditch World Cup. He followed Ron, while munching on a Chocolate Frog, and some Berry Bots every flavored beans. He gulped down a few. He tasted a mixture of vomit, chocolate, rat's tail and… his favorite…Soulmate. What? I mean Cherry! Where did that come from? Thought Harry. Just then, as they reached another ledge, they heard a snarky remark from none other than the Malfoy's behind them. Harry turned to respond, when he lost his breath. He stared at the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had flowing blonde hair that ended at her breasts and the most lovely blue/green eyes he had ever seen. He was instantly filled with a sense Love. All other senses were dulled, or were they enhanced? Harry wasn't sure, nor did he care, all that mattered to him was this beautiful women in front of him…


End file.
